


[双总长]FORGIVENESS

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 艾默里克来到哈罗妮的面前，说要进行一些忏悔。而泽菲兰安静地倾听完了一切。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Zephirin de Valhourdin, 双总长
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907





	[双总长]FORGIVENESS

**Author's Note:**

> -双总长，艾默里克/泽菲兰  
> -很ooc

在长椅上坐下来的时候，艾默里克的铠甲下摆轻轻地磕在了座椅下端。

这样一声微弱的响声将泽菲兰从小憩中惊醒了。他几乎是瞬间坐直了身体，一时间竟然不知眼下是什么年月，他怔了很久，直到未能得到完整休息的眼睛重新干涩起来，他才回过神：

“……好久不见。”他轻声同艾默里克打过招呼，又伸出冰凉的右手手掌，缓慢地覆在后者的手背上。

艾默里克一动不动地坐在原位。他没有挣脱泽菲兰的手，也没有对他的示好做出任何的回应。他微微仰着头，看向面前昏暗的雕像，说：

“我想来……进行一些忏悔。”

眼下已经是深夜，教堂里面只留有昏暗的灯火，战女神的雕像在地面投下边缘模糊的影子。冷风一阵一阵地灌进来，艾默里克的到来为泽菲兰提供了一个温暖而稳定的新鲜热源，这让他一时感到放松了不少：

“好吧。”他没有松开与艾默里克相接触的手，但比起后者几乎是写在脸上的沉重压抑，他要显得坦率自然很多：“你要忏悔什么？”

艾默里克又不说话了。

泽菲兰侧过头去，认真地打量着他。艾默里克或许没有那么喜欢政治，但是泽菲兰很清楚，比起自己，面前这个人其实生下来就更适合来做这样的事情。他擅长处理人际关系、擅长解决各种各样的难题、擅长去分化敌人、更擅长去团结同胞……

哈罗妮在上，泽菲兰想，艾默里克的黑眼圈是什么时候变得这么重的？

艾默里克说：

“一般来说，如果要忏悔的话，应当是做了错事。可是我究竟有没有做错？我想不明白。”

艾默里克的手背很热。伊修加德连年的风雪好像永远也没办法浇灭他心里炽热而旺盛的信念，泽菲兰感受着掌心传来的热度，有些失神地想，真好啊。

可是他自己的手依然是冰冷的。

他的指腹一寸寸地抚摸过艾默里克手背上细小的伤痕，这些伤痕泽菲兰自己的身上也多的是，并不稀奇，但这样并不平滑的熟悉触感让他找到了一点和艾默里克做爱时的实感。

做爱。这个词已经挺长时间没有出现在他的心里，泽菲兰想，但是一见到艾默里克，他的第一反应还是这个，这真是太糟糕了。

他说：“我不知道你要来忏悔什么。但是我现在很希望哈罗妮能够宽恕我——我不应该在她面前，还想着和你做过的那些有违教义的事情。”

-

不知道为什么，不论是苍穹骑士团、神殿骑士团，还是教皇厅的神职者，身边的人好像都默认泽菲兰和艾默里克的关系并不是很好。

他们两个也的确曾经存在过一段时间的竞争关系，在争夺神殿骑士团总长这个职位的时候，泽菲兰也不是没想过在艾默里克经过他面前的时候，偷偷伸出腿把这家伙绊倒在地。

但是他没有这么做过。

白天的时候他和艾默里克公用一个办公厅，他们坐在房间的对角线两端，装作谁也不认得谁；夜晚的时候他们目送着一个个同僚离开，然后艾默里克放下文件，像是不经意地绕路走到他这边来，没人看见他们两个在办公桌下面悄悄牵住的手。

泽菲兰偶尔会用力地掐一下艾默里克的掌心，倒也不是为了泄愤，其实就没有理由。他从来不会向艾默里克承认，他喜欢看见他无奈又包容的神情，他从来都应该是沉稳而严谨的，泽菲兰怎么能会做恶作剧呢？

“泽菲兰为什么不能做恶作剧呢？”

艾默里克向着他的方向弯下腰，嘴唇呼出的气流贴在泽菲兰的耳边，很轻，也很温暖，“你眨一下眼睛，我就已经看见你心里的坏主意了。”

泽菲兰不自觉地又眨了一下眼睛。他的睫毛很长，几乎要遮盖住他眼眸中的神情，但是他的瞳孔还是在这个瞬间颤抖了一下。

他说：“我没有打什么坏主意。我只是想趁你不注意的时候绊倒你。”

“很诚实，”艾默里克的嘴唇顺着他的耳朵，慢慢贴上他的面颊，“但是这依然是个坏主意。”

脸上传来轻柔的酥痒，泽菲兰睫毛抖动得频率变得更加快了。他握着艾默里克指尖的手掌不由用上了更大的力气：“……我只是想想。哈罗妮会原谅我的。”

艾默里克开始亲吻他的眼睫：“但是哈罗妮不会原谅我的。”

哈罗妮不会原谅他们当中的任何一个人。

他们于是在偌大的办公厅里接吻。泽菲兰并不想承认这个事实，但是抛开武器，单纯比拼体力的话，他的确无法胜过艾默里克。他被艾默里克按坐在座位上，后者站在他面前，膝盖微屈着向前顶去，耐心而不容拒绝地分开他原本并拢的双膝，让他的两腿得以张得更开。

泽菲兰不想这样。他天生羞耻心比艾默里克重上很多，但是他也并不想躲开这样难得的温存。他闭上眼睛，感觉到艾默里克的两只手捧着他的下颌，让他不得不仰起头来，接受了这个绵长的、带着桦木糖浆味道的吻。

窗外是伊修加德永不停歇的风雪声，而在这个暖意融融的室内，在这张宽大的办公桌上，泽菲兰不止一次被艾默里克脱净了身上的铠甲。他们气喘吁吁地亲吻、抚摸，性器和性器顶撞在一起，有的时候艾默里克进入到他的身体里，泽菲兰甚至觉得自己已经被贯穿了，他脚趾蜷缩，浑身颤抖，然后像个不禁挑逗的妓女一样，开始发出浪荡的、暧昧的、高低不同的呻吟。他环抱着艾默里克，手指抠住他的后背，摸到一手薄薄的汗液，就再蹭回艾默里克的身上。

也有时候，他会歇在艾默里克的府邸。他的觉总是很浅，外面轻微的声响就会把他惊醒，而艾默里克则会闭着眼睛凑近他，在他脸上留下一个黏黏糊糊的吻，就又沉沉睡过去了。泽菲兰就侧过身子去看艾默里克的睡脸，在心里想，真好啊。

真好啊，即使同样背负着这样多难以向外倾诉的事情，但是艾默里克能这样很快就安心地睡过去，真是太好了。

-

艾默里克的脊背很慢地弓起来。他低下头，不再去看面前哈罗妮的石像了：

“我有点累。”他说，“我一直都抱有这样多的困惑，只是到了今天，我竟然不知道还能去向谁诉说……什么才是异端，什么才是神圣？又究竟什么才是正义？能问出这样的问题，我真的很可笑吧？”

“这并不可笑。”泽菲兰说，“我看得出来，你的内心并不动摇。你在做你认为正确的事情，这就够了。”

艾默里克说：“我渴望着能够找出两全其美的解决办法，但其实我从来都没办法做到这样。我的自以为是伤害了很多人吧？过去我总是没办法理解他——我是说，我的生父，虽然我现在也绝对不认可他的行为，但是我好像有些明白他为什么要这样做了。”

泽菲兰轻声道：“你们都是为了伊修加德的未来。龙诗战争不是你们任何一个人的错误。”

“伊修加德……”艾默里克说，“我不知道伊修加德将来会变成什么样子。我能做得更好吗？我不知道。”

“你会做得更好的。”泽菲兰说，“你一定能做得更好的。”

艾默里克把手从泽菲兰的掌心里抽了出来。他慢慢站直身子，视线重新抬起，看向依然看不清面目的、俯视着他的战女神的雕像：

“伟大的哈罗妮，我为我过去没能劝阻我的父亲请神的行为而忏悔。以此为起始，我的爱人被精炼，我的朋友有的被害死，有的被邪龙附身，而伊修加德则承受了邪龙眷属的袭击。我们都经历了巨大而漫长的痛苦——而我如今唯一能做的，也只有努力将伊修加德引领上新的道路了。”

泽菲兰安静地抬头看着他。艾默里克的眼睛里好像有着浅浅的泪光，泽菲兰想，或许是他看错了。

他听见艾默里克说：

“女神在上，我谨在此祝愿所有逝去的魂灵得到永恒的宁静……愿您永远庇佑伊修加德的子民。”

这位伊修加德新上任的议长大人恭敬地向哈罗妮鞠下深深一躬，然后便头也不回地离开了。

泽菲兰目送着他渐渐走远，直到艾默里克的背影逐渐在风雪中消失不见，他转回身，也看向了教堂中央的这座石像。

战女神高举着长枪，神情肃穆。泽菲兰想，他或许该说些什么，但是像他这样的人的祈祷，也不知道女神会不会应允；他于是慢慢走向石像，单膝跪下，低声道：

“哈罗妮在上……”

该说些什么呢？

门外的风雪更大了，狂风呼啸着灌进教堂内，泽菲兰低下头，昏暗的灯火跳跃着，透过他的身体映照在地上；他的确是个没法再拥有影子的人了。

而伟大的哈罗妮，则始终闭口不言。


End file.
